The embodiments of the disclosure relate to thin film packaging structure, method for fabrication thereof and display device.
Active light-emitting device (such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device) has advantages of thin and light, wide angle of view, low power dissipation, fast response speed, capable of flexible display, therefore it has been widely used in the field of display and lighting.
However, the light extraction efficiency of the active light-emitting device (such as the OLED device) is lower. For example, the loss of luminous efficiency is greater due to the existence of microcavity structure between the electrode layer and the substrate in the OLED device. Therefore, a solution is required to improve the light extraction efficiency.